Vodka
by God Tier
Summary: Kidd get's drunk at a party, and seduces Soul. FIRST LEMON, BRO.  Two-shot


**Author's Note: This was originally started by my friend, FlameDancer12, but she can rarely get on the computer now, so I am finishing it for her. **

* * *

><p>Kidd watched the 100 or so people wandering around his house, chatting drinking laughing. He was throwing a party because Shibusen had just defeated the Kishin and he believed everyone should have a break.<p>

He looked around in boredom, he didn't really want to engage in his own party. He didn't enjoy dancing, the music was too loud any ways, most of his friends were busy and well, he'd never drank.

So he sat there leaning up against the wall sulking in his loneliness until he saw his two weapons, Liz and Patti run up to him through the dim lights and loud music.

Liz screamed through the deafening beat of the music, "HEY KIDD! WHY ARENT YOU DOING ANYTHING! ITS A PARTY!" She yelled to him.

He sighed, "I don't like parties." he said quietly.

"What?" Liz but a hand to her ear, telling him to speak louder.

Kidd sighed, then got really close the the sister's ear. "I SAID I DONT LIKE PARTIES!"

Liz blinked at him, then laughed. "But its your own party! Live a little Kidd!" She handed Kidd a cup of a brown and odd looking liquid.

Kidd lifted an eyebrow in question, "Whats this?" he inquired. He looked at Liz with a unsure look.

Liz said back "Just drink it. Okay! Gee relax a little!" She said loudly through the music. Patti waved to Kidd then ran back to the dance floor as her favorite song started to play, Liz followed her sister.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick <em>

Kidd looked at the cup they had handed to him, alcohol, joy... He muttered something under his breath.  
>He sighed again, and looked away fiddling with the rim of the cup he'd received.<p>

A blush of embarrassment met his face, he was starting to be tempted to try it. He'd never tasted it and he always wanted to known what it tasted like...

He closed his eyes, sighing, and brought the cup to his face. He said only audible to himself over the loud speakers.

"I-I guess I could try it... I mean... it wouldn't hurt to try..."

* * *

><p>The party had already gone on for 15 minutes, and people were laughing and crowding around.<p>

Soul was standing by Maka chatting about simple things through the loud music and dim lights. Black*Star was off dancing around like a moron with Tsubaki there to share his idiocy. Soul looked around, he hadn't seen Kidd for a while. Soul was wondering where his shinigami friend was until Liz came up to him and Maka laughing.

Soul asked in a loud voice so he would be audible. "Hey Liz, what's up?"

Liz chuckled, a little tipsy. "I think Kidd needs to go upstairs now, he's gonna break a bone or something at this state." Soul looked at her hard and long. Liz started laughing again.

_I wanna kiss you  
>But if I do then I might miss you, babe<br>It's complicated and stupid  
>Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid <em>

Kidd never disrespected anything or did anything outrageous unless he was freaking out about symmetry. "What do you _mean_Liz?"

Liz just pointed behind her and said "Go find out yourself."

Soul walked in the direction Liz pointed, and saw Kidd sitting there with two bottles of vodka bottles in his hand and many more around him. Soul walked up to Kidd, "Kidd what the hell are you doing!"

Kidd looked at him with a straight face. Soul looked back, then Kidd started chuckling. "Soul-kun your fucking _funny_!" He said in a strange voice.

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
>I love game, I love game<em>

Hold me and love me  
>Just want touch you for a minute<br>Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Soul almost dropped dead. Of course, Kidd was drunk.

"Kidd how many of those have you had?" He knelt down to his friend.

"Kya hahahahaha~ I dun't remember~ I think," he began to clumsily count his fingers the wrong way. His eyes were wavering around, he was seriously drunk.

Soul sighed, "Kidd I think you should take a break..." Kidd was about to take another sip of vodka but Soul took it from him before he could get it to his face. "No more!" he scolded.

"Aw. _Soul_! If 'ya wanted one 'ya coulda' got it yourself!" He said in a drunken voice, his head swaying with every effort o look up.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick <em>

Soul gripped Kidd's shoulder tightly. "Kidd your not going to be out here _drunk_okay!" He pulled his friend along side him up the stairs.

Kidd spoke as Soul dragged him through the crowd to Kidd's bedroom. "Aw Soul your sucha' party ruiner...!" he hiccuped at the end of his sentence.

Growling in annoyance, he ignored the drunk boy's words.

Soul continued dragging the whiny shinigami through the halls of his mansion until he finally reached Kidd's room. He opened the door and shoved Kidd in there. "Now stay in there until you feel sober- Where the hell did you get that?" Kidd sat there drinking yet another vodka

Kidd blinked up at Soul, like Soul was stupid. "Err its called the ice chest STUUUPPIIID~ Kya hahahaaa~!" He said flopping on his bed. "Soul you shuud' lighten up~" Kidd said, looking up at the ceiling.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game  
>Do you want love, or you want fame<br>are you in the game?  
>Through the love game<br>Let's play a love game, play a love game  
>Do you want love, or you want fame<br>_  
>Soul went into the room to retrieve that foul drink from his friend. He shut the door and ran up to Kidd grabbing the drink from him and tossing it into one of the trash cans by Kidd's door, there are two cause that's symmetrical, and Kidd loved symmetry.<p>

Kidd whined, "Soul! That was frigging full... your sucha' jerk..." He got up and swung both of his arms around Souls neck dragging the white haired teen down to Kidd's level. "Why do I find ya' so adorable right now..?" He said putting his face dangerously close to Souls.

Soul tried backing up but the weight of his friend around his neck compelled him from doing so. Kidd smirked deviously at Soul, his yellow/orange eyes gleaming in the light of the moon that was escaping through the open blinds in his room. Making them glow an eire color.

"Kidd I think your really drunk.." Soul began, trying to push his friend off of him desperately.

Kidd's smile widened. "Naw~ I just think your _really sexy_." He said hugging Soul tighter, and licked his friend's cheek.

Soul swallowed hard, desperately trying to get his friend off of him.. "Kidd. I think you should just sleep this off.." he said grabbing Kidd's arms and pulling the clingy teen off him.

Kidd sat on the bed pouting. Soul looked at the shinigami, he looked so adorable with that pout on his face... Soul shook his head, stopping him from thinking about him and turned to leave.

Kidd whined. "Soul-kun why wont ya' stay for a while?" he said. Soul turned around to see Kidd with the top buttons unbuttoned, showing off his collarbone and chest.. Soul gulped.

Kidd walked over to Soul again hugging him tightly. "Hm~ your so cute..." Soul stared at Kidd blushing. Soul was getting a problem down there from Kidd's actions. Soul couldn't help it, Kidd was just acting way to easy to manipulate.

Soul couldn't-_wouldn't_do that to his friend though. That could seriously hurt their friendship. Kidd would probably hate him forever if he were to agree to touch Kidd like that under the influence of alcohol.

"Aw come on Soul don't be so uncool..." he said leaning up to Soul and kissed him lightly.

Soul was caught by surprise, he didn't think Kidd was drunk enough to go this far. Kidd was doing most of the kissing until he opened his mouth slightly, Soul couldn't hold back anymore.

He began kissing back. Exploring Kidd's welcoming mouth, he wasn't going to lie, Kidd tasted mostly like vodka, but it wasn't all that bad. After running his tongue over everything in Kidd's mouth, he broke the kiss for air.

Kidd smiled at Soul drunkenly, "Now how hard was that?" Soul smirked back at Kidd.

Soul looked down at his friend, sure Kidd wanted this now but would he want Soul to be there in the morning...? Was it okay to just blame Kidd for this whole ordeal in the morning? At that moment Soul realized he was thinking too much and decided to screw whatever logistics he had in his mind.

_Are you in the game?  
>through the love game<em>

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
>You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes<br>and now I want it bad, want it bad  
>I love game, I love game<p>

Soul grabbed Kidd's face and brought it up to his kissing him passionately. While slowly dragging Kidd's shirt off of his shoulders until it dropped to the ground by itself. Soul intensified the kiss by again letting his tongue wander Kidd's mouth but instead moving around Kidd's tongue.

Kidd tried his best to keep up with Souls fast rough pace.

Distracted by this, Soul already had Kidd by the bed, Kidd only noticed this because he was starting to see more and more of his ceiling instead of his door. Soul pushed him lightly into the bed and pulled away from there kiss.

"So Kidd you sure you want to continue." Kidd smirked.

"You just gonna stand there?" He asked back, a bit slurred.

Soul kissed Kidd's neck and bit it softly earning a small whimper from the shinigami. Soul then traced Kidd's body with his hand until he got to the edge of Kidd's pants.

Soul asked again, "Your sure you want to continue?" He asked concerned, he didn't want to do anything to hurt him. .

_Hold me and love me  
>Just want touch you for a minute<br>Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it_

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>Don't think too much, just bust that thick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<p>

Kidd growled lowly in disapproval, nodding. "Damn it Soul! Just fuck me already!"

Never noticing it before, the shinigami's shirt had disappeared. But he didn't give a fuck at the moment, and focused on Kidd.

Soul blinked, he'd never herd Kidd curse like that, and it was turning him on. "Heh, you don't have to over react." He said his hand already unbuttoning Kidd's pants.

Soul brushed his hand lightly over the tip of Kidd's clothed erection. Kidd moaned softly. Soul trailed his had over again then stroked Kidd's member a little rougher.

Kidd gasped as Soul pulled down Kidd's pants and followed by his boxers. He started stroking Kidd again still a bit rougher. Kidd moaned softly as he bit his lip to not let any more embarrassing noises escape.

Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes, from the heat that was forming between the two. "S-Soul..kun.." he whispered, Soul picking up his pace.

The scythe brought a hand down to fondle with the young shinigami's nipples. Capturing Kidd's lips for another deep kiss, he was drowning in the moans and cries eliciting from the one beneath him.

Pulling away, his hand slowed down. Already slick with pre-cum, he stared at the shinigami's golden eyes, hazed with pleasure and alcohol.

"Such a dirty child, Kidd." he teased, and began to suck on Kidd's neck. Kidd shook his head, unable to hold his voice in anymore.

"S-Soul.. I'm.." he couldn't word it.

Soul shushed him. Then he pumped Kidd's member one last time, Kidd cried out loudly.

"Soul!"

He arched his back, and came messily all over his stomach, and Soul's shirt.

Kidd stared with glossy golden eyes. "It's sticky.." he said. Soul laughed, and kissed the shinigami's head.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. Kidd glared back at the weapon, faced flush, cum spread all over his stomach.

He hissed at Soul, "No way in hell..." he murmured drunkenly and his head fell against the pillows. "Come on... prepare..me.." he whispered tiredly.

Soul was surprised Kidd had enough consciousness to even last him to know what he meant. His red eyes scanned the room, everyone knew Kidd wasn't exactly straight in sexuality. So he was always prepared. He got off the bed, and Kidd whined.

"I'll be right back, I promise." he told the drunk boy. Kidd, to tired to whine again, slunk back down.

He grabbed something from a drawer, a silver tube. Taking the white cap off, he squeezed it. Cherry-red liquid came out of the nozzle, and he spread it all over his fingers.

Getting back on the bed, Soul grabbed Kidd's arms and pulled him up. Much to the boy's liking, he flipped him onto the stomach. Soul needed to hurry up and get this over with so he could leave, he didn't want to feel rejection in the morning.

He positioned his knees on either side of Kidd's hips, and set his index finger right at the entrance. Looking up at Kidd, his face flushed, his lips parted, golden eyes glossy and wet with tears. "You ready, Kidd?" he asked. Kidd nodded a little strangely.

Bracing, he pushed his finger in. Aiming to go straight in, Kidd cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Soul looked to see if he was hurting, but Kidd was breathing heavily. He paused, then Kidd growled. "Go on..." he hissed through gritted teeth.

After a bit, he took out his finger then added a second one. Kidd moaned, cried, and fidgeted at the foreign feeling. "S-Soul.." he murmured.

He began to scissor Kidd. Soul felt Kidd's stomach muscles contract around his fingers, and he began spread his fingers out. Pulling them out, he grabbed the bottle of lube and set it right next to him.

Soul began to unbutton and unzip his pants, slowly he took his shirt off. He pulled his boxers down, and then squeezed more of the cherry-red liquid out and began to rub his member in it. Moaning slightly, he grabbed him, and positioned him right at Kidd's entrance.

"Kidd, hang on with me, okay?" he told the boy. He nodded, and then he slowly pushed in. Kidd moaned deeply, and Soul grunted.

Soul didn't want to hurt Kidd anymore than he had already had, and waited for Kidd's response.

"S-Soull-kuun..." he moaned, lifting his head up. Taking that as a note, Soul began to move.

The friction between the two had created a searing heat, both Kidd and Soul were sweating. Beads of sweat were rolling down Kidd's forehead. Moan's, cries of pleasure, and grunts filled the air.

Soul began to speed up his pace, making Kidd moan even louder. "Soul.. no.. please don't stop..." he whimpered to bare air. Soul must have been doing a good job because Kidd was pleading for him to go _faster_, and _harder_.

Only complying to his wish, he did. Then he heard Kidd gasped, and cry out in a sweet voice. "Soul... don't.." he tried to speak, but then with one final hard thrust, Kidd cried out.

Soul came inside Kidd, riding out his orgasm.

Kidd's head fell to the pillow, and slowly, Soul pulled out, laying beside him for a minute. He brushed stray bangs from the shinigami's face. His breathing was quiet, a little rough, and long drawn out breaths came from him.

Soul had to admit, he did look cute.

He grabbed his shirt. Buttoning it on was hard because of his now slick fingers. Kidd was already fast asleep, and Soul got off the bed.

Quickly walking over to the bedroom door, he looked at Kidd sleeping peacefully, and sighed. He looked at the door knob, and walked out and closed the door behind him.


End file.
